


can we escape the Shadows?

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: A short poem about how Shadow Weaver continues to affect and haunt Adora and Catra even though she is no longer ruling over them.





	can we escape the Shadows?

we grew up in the Dark—

never knowing light.

we run and we shirk,

but the Darkness is always there,

 

can we escape the Shadows?

 

i run towards the light,

you stay and rule over the Dark.

this world isn’t right—

nothing true to what i thought i knew.

for justice, i choose to fight—

to heal the world and make it true,

but i shut my eyes and i see the Night

and i am reminded of the the stark

Truth.

 

no matter how far i run—

how far i flee into the light—

the Shadows are always there,

silhouettes of the light—

reflections behind my back—

 

can we escape the Shadows?

 

you saw truth where i saw Lies,

you abandoned the Darkness—I mastered it.

I destroyed the shadows and I rise.

I become strength, the Darkness one with me.

I destroy it and my nightmare Dies—

i am finally free.

yet Shadows reflect in my eyes—

It’s still here.

 

No matter how strong i become—

the power i take—

is not enough,

the Shadows overtake me—

i am my Nightmare—

 

can we escape the Shadows?

 

we thrived and withered in the Dark—

we lived and died, side by side.

we ran and we ruled—

yet the Shadows are still here ….  

 

can we ever be Free?

 


End file.
